tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mainland Diesels
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner |uk/us_voice_actor = John Schwab |name = * Ulli |gender = Males |country_of_origin = England |basis = BR Class 08 |gauge = |power_type = Diesel–electric |vehicle = Locomotives |type = Diesel shunters |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-6-0DM |wheels = 6 each |top_speed = 20 mph |designer(s) = British Railways |builder(s) = BR Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster or Horwich Works |year_built = 1952-1962 |railway = British Railways }} The Mainland Diesels are a group of diesel shunters who live and work on the Mainland at the Great Railway Show Yard and the Bridlington Goods Yard. One of them is named Ulli. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' During the Great Railway Show, these diesels were seen shunting trucks around the yard for the contestants; such as the heavy train for the Strength Competition. Three of them watched the Shunting Competition. When James went to Bridlington to search for Thomas, he bumped into one of the diesels and asked him if he had seen the tank engine, who replied he could not remember. When James provided more details, the diesel asked another diesel, Ulli, if he had seen Thomas, who replied "Nope". The diesel then explained that Bridlington was a busy goods yard and left. After finding out from Thomas' trucks that he was at the Steelworks, James tried to ask the diesel if he knew where it was, only to be ignored. Technical Details Basis The Mainland Diesels are based on the BR Class 08. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation, while around 100 remain in service on the national rail network. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton, Sidney, Fernando and the Diesel Shunter are also based off of this engine. File:BRClass08.png|The Mainland Diesels' basis Livery The Mainland Diesels are all painted to the EWS style of colours; orange-red and yellow livery. They have black and yellow hazard stripes painted on their fronts, white ladders, yellow counterweights and red buffers. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - Grudge Match Specials * '''2016' - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion * Series 22 - All the Girls Around the World Voice Actors Ulli: * John Schwab * Kozo Dozaka * Daniel del Roble * Joshy Peters Other Diesel: * John Schwab * Kozo Dozaka * Jorge Ornelas * Joshy Peters Trivia * Ulli is the only one of the diesels to be named. * Diesel's test model's face was re-used for one of the diesels. Gallery File:TheGreatRace631.png File:TheGreatRace632.png File:TheGreatRace639.png File:TheGreatRace726.png File:TheGreatRace728.png File:TheGreatRace776.png File:TheGreatRace878.png File:TheGreatRace884.png File:TheGreatRace900.png File:TheGreatRace921.png File:TheGreatRace981.png File:TheGreatRace983.png File:TheGreatRace1002.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor775.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor776.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor784.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor790.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor797.png File:BRClass08EWS.png|Engine and livery basis. References es:Los Diésel del Continente ja:メインランドのディーゼル機関車 pl:Pięć Spalinowych Lokomotyw Manewrowych ru:Дизели Материка Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:BR Class 08 Category:0-6-0 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Unnamed Engines